


she's lost in the darkness (he's fallen far from grace)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Hears Some Truths, Eavesdropping, Echo Stands Up for Octavia, Episode: s06e04 The Face Behind the Glass, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s06e04 The Face Behind the Glass, Sanctum Politics, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: Echo and Bellamy overhear a conversation between Simone Lightbourne and Jade when the latter returns to Sanctum.What should be a missing scene from 6x04.“… one of the Children of Gabriel was protecting her?” Simone asked.“No. One ofthem.” Jade said. “The Earth girl who didn’t come back with the transport ship. The one they told us was dead. The Gabriels had captured her too, and she helped Rose escape. But they were surrounded when we got there, and when the gun fight started, she threw herself over Rose to shield her.”“It takes a lot of courage to risk your life for someone you don’t even know.”“She didn’t hesitate.”





	she's lost in the darkness (he's fallen far from grace)

**Author's Note:**

> I need this. I need Echo to actually stand up for Octavia. I need Bellamy to know that Octavia's alive, that she's still fighting to save people, just like she always has.

Echo and Bellamy were walking back to the accommodation they’d been provided by the leaders of Sanctum when Echo spotted Simone Lightbourne running towards the stairs. She saw a figure climbing the last steps slowly… a small body in her arms.

Echo pulled Bellamy behind the houses, taking a shaded path to get to a place where they could hear what was happening. Bellamy looked at her in confusion.

“I know we’re not being told everything.” Echo said in a whisper. “We need to see how they interact with each other.”

Echo brought them up to a spot where they were well-hidden by a flower trellis, but Echo could still hear them clearly.

“… one of the Children of Gabriel was protecting her?” Simone asked.

“No. One of _them_.” Jade said. “The Earth girl who didn’t come back with the transport ship. The one they told us was dead. The Gabriels had captured her too, and she helped Rose escape. But they were surrounded when we got there, and when the gun fight started, she threw herself over Rose to shield her.”

“It takes a lot of courage to risk your life for someone you don’t even know.”

“She didn’t hesitate.” Jade paused for a moment, looking at the body in her arms. “It was only after we thought they were dead, after we let our guard down, that - that one of them wasn’t, and that’s when Rose was hit.”

“Did - did they - the person who shot Rose - did they get away?”

“No. The Earth girl made sure of it. Now she’s going after _him._ With Charmaine.”

“Well, we’ll see if Charmaine lives up to the history books. But now I’m interested in _her,_ the one who was left behind by her people. What do we know about her?”

“Truth be told, the information is conflicting. Her name is Octavia. She’s the male leader’s younger sister. And the way her people all talk about her, she’s dangerous. Violent and reckless. She led the army that opposed Charmaine’s in the last battle on Earth. But Jordan also told Delilah that when his father was young, just after he’d landed on Earth with his best friend, that friend was gravely injured and the others wanted to kill him to put him out of his misery, but _she_ stood up for him. Protected him. And he lived. She saved him. Just like she tried to save Rose.”

“You met her. What’s your opinion?” Simone asked.

“She’s both. Like the rest of them, she’s never known peace. Possibly even less than the rest of them. Her own people cast her out, but she hasn’t given up. She protected a child she didn’t even know, risking her own life to do it. She was devastated when Rose was killed.”

“If she and Charmaine are successful at taking _him_ out, what do you think should happen?”

“It is up to the Primes to decide, but I think she’s earned her second chance. She risked her life for Rose, what her own people think of her is irrelevant. None of them are innocent, but still they pass judgment on her? It doesn’t make sense.”

Simone nodded thoughtfully. “Well, if she’s going to find _him,_ we already know she’s got challenges ahead of her. If she comes back from it, she’s stronger and braver than even his own people.” She scoffed. “I almost think we should send all of them there to prove their worth. He always was the best judge of character.”

A guard ran up beside Simone, whispering inaudibly in her ear. She nodded and he slipped away again.

“We’re all so sorry about Rose.” Simone said, gripping Jade’s shoulder in consolation and pressing a kiss to Rose’s forehead. “Russell needs me. Take Rose to be prepared for the funeral rites. We’ll perform them in the morning.”

Echo watched as they dispersed, and then she turned to Bellamy, who was resting back against the nearest wall.

“Octavia’s alive.” Bellamy whispered.

Echo nodded, stepping closer to rub his shoulder. “She is.”

“I thought that girl was gone. The girl who saved lives instead of taking them. The girl who cared more about others than she did about herself.”

“She isn’t gone. I think she’s always been there. You just didn’t give her a chance to come out from behind her mask.”

_“I_ didn’t? Echo, you’ve seen what she’s done. What she’s capable of. Excuse me if I didn’t see other ways around it.”

“Bellamy, she’s your sister. And you never gave her a chance. I’m not talking about now, I’m talking about before. Before we even came here. Before the war, before everything.” Echo looked down at the ground. “That story I told you, it was hard for me. Really hard. It is hard for me to talk about the past because of all of the horrors that happened. Both that happened to me and that I was responsible for. I don’t think it is any different for her. I told you something bad had happened in that bunker, I wanted you to help her, but you didn’t. You never found out what it was. You never tried to understand her. You said you wanted peace but all you did was fight against your own flesh and blood.”

“But you’re my family.”

“So is she. When she comes back - _if_ she comes back - from where they say she’s going, you’re going to talk to her. You’re going to find out what shaped her, what made her into who she became. Because I promise you it didn’t happen overnight. I promise you that whatever happened, it happened slowly. Broke her apart piece by piece as she tried to hold herself and Wonkru together. She probably even hated what she had to become. But she did what she had to do. You of all people should understand that.”

Bellamy sighed. “Fine. I’ll talk to her. But she might not want to talk to me.”

“If you show you’re willing to listen, I think she will. She wants her brother again. Now come on, we shouldn’t be seen here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Lost" and "A Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation.


End file.
